A Governor No Longer
A Governor No Longer '''was a virtual representation of one of Edward Kenway's genetic memories, relived by a research analyst at Abstergo Entertainment through the Animus. Description Edward, now allied with the Assassins, set out to assassinate Woodes Rogers. Dialogue Edward met with Ah Tabai and Adéwalé at Île à Vache. * '''Edward: ''I know my targets by sight well enough. But how will I find them?'' * Ah Tabai: ''We have spies and informants in every city. Visit our bureaus, and the Assassins there will guide you. '' * Edward: ''That fixes Torres and Rogers... but Bartholomew Roberts won't be near any city. Might take months to find him. '' * Ah Tabai: ''Or years. But you are a man of talent and quality, Captain Kenway. I believe you will find him.'' * Adéwalé: ''And if you're at a loss, do not be afraid to call on your quartermaster for aid.'' * Edward: ''Quartermaster. What's our present course?'' * Anne: ''Due west, Captain. If it's still Kingston we're sailing for. '' * Edward: ''It is indeed, Miss Bonny. Call it out.'' * Anne: ''Weigh anchor and let fall the courses, lads! We're sailing for Jamaica!'' * Edward: ''How does it feel to bark so loud?'' * Anne: ''I've barked louder, and to men twice as rough.'' * Edward: ''Tending bar at the Old Avery, you mean?'' * Anne: ''Among other places. And I sailed with Mary and Rackham for a time, remember?'' * Edward: ''Of course.'' * Anne: ''Mary did most of the captaining. Jack did most of the drinking. '' * Edward: ''Did Mary... did she ever tell you who it was that fathered her child?'' * Anne: ''It was a young fella. Sailed with us on that last voyage. Poor lad was killed fighting beside us. The only man not too drunk to stand up for himself. '' * Edward: ''There was so much about her I didn't know. I called her a friend. But was I one in return?'' * Anne: ''She thought the world of you, Edward. Have no worries about that.'' * Edward: ''Well, that's good to hear.'' Edward arrived in Kingston and met with the town's bureau leader, Antó. * Antó: ''Captain Kenway.'' * Edward: ''You have something for me?'' * Antó: ''The present whereabouts of the Templar Woodes Rogers. He's attending a small political function, so do it clean. '' * Edward: ''The word is King George is calling Rogers back to London. '' * Antó: ''Aye, not happy with his progress in Nassau.'' * Anne: ''Still too many pirates roaming about, from what I hear. '' * Antó: ''You'll need a disguise to fool the powderheads at this party. I suggest the visiting diplomat, Ruggiero Ferraro. He's been on our lists for some time. '' * Edward: ''Understood. Will you send this to England for me?'' * Antó: ''Aye. A ship leaves tomorrow. '' * Edward: ''Caroline Scott-Kenway. Hawkin's Lane, Bristol. '' Edward set out to find and tail the Italian diplomat. * Ruggiero: ''Stop pesting me, English dogs! Are you my escorts or my captors! We'll go when I'm damned good and ready! (Very well) I am ready. We go. There is no beauty to this city. No expression of joy. No aesthetic plan! Ugh. You walk your streets like animals! Like cattle with no sense of decorum! Idiots! You're all idiots! How you English believe you can subdue this world is beyond me! Ah! Praise God for imported wines. Who can drink rum more than once a month? (My God)! It is revolting. Bastardo! Now I am lost! How preposterous this city is! All straight lines and rigid blocks, and still no sense of order! Oh, how I miss the warm and winding streets of Firenze. How I miss culture! Damn this sweltering heat. Another quaff, I think. Ah! That hits the right note. Mm... Sangiovese, the finest grape in the world. Ah ha! Hide your liquor and lock away your women! Ruggiero Ferraro is here, and he means to make a damned fool of himself!'' Edward killed the diplomat and took his clothes to disguise himself, before heading to the party. * Edward: ''(Hello.) Forgive the lateness of my arrival. Ia m Ruggiero Ferraro.'' * Soldier: ''Aye, Mister Ferraro. Not a problem.'' * Lady 1: ''You are mister Ferraro, I take it? I do adore your frippery. Such elegance and colour.'' * Edward: ''(Thank you, thank you!) I should say the same of you. So beautiful.'' * Man 1: ''I say, that's a smart looking outfit. But it can't be comfortable in this heat.'' * Edward: ''(Yes) but for men of good taste as ourselves, form must always take precedence over function. Good day, friends. Carry on. Pardon. Another engagement commands my attention. Let us continue this at another time. Excuse me.'' * Rogers: ''Ladies and gentlemen, a toast to my brief tenure as governor of the Bahamas! For, under my watch, no less than three-hundred avowed pirates took the King's Pardon and swore fealty to the crown! And yet, for all my successes, his Majesty has seen fit to sack me! And call me home to England. Brilliant! God bless the fucker! Therefore, hooray! Hooray for the ignoble and ignorant prigs who rule the world with sticks up their arses! Hooray! '' After finishing his speech, Rogers walked around and spoke to the guests. * Rogers: ''Thank you for hosting my little send-off, Simpkins. I haven't been too rambunctious, have I?'' * Simpkins: ''A little free with your speech today, but nothing to be hanged for.'' * Rogers: ''Why, then how's this: soon all the monarchies of the world will be obsolete. And when that day comes, men like Torres and myself will reveal ourselves as the architects of their undoing.'' * Simpkins: ''Oh, Christ, Rogers. You're a bold one. '' * Rogers: ''I brought those brutes in Nassau to heel, by God. And this is the thanks I get? Unbelievable.'' * Man 2: ''Damned right, you did, Rogers! And if it's a character witness you need back home, I'd gladly tender a letter in support. '' * Lady 2: ''Any regrets, Captain Rogers? Any business left unfinished?'' * Rogers: ''Yes. That I paid for Nassau's restoration with my own money. Fully three-fourths of the improvements made to that bloody island, I funded by my fortune. And if that doesn't spell out my commitment, then the King is a fool.'' * Man 3: ''Damn shame about your dismissal, Rogers. You had my confidence. Still do!'' * Rogers: ''Well, it's not a done deal, by any means. When the King hears my complaints, I'm sure he'll come to a more sensible conclusion. '' * Man 4: ''Word going around, Rogers, is that you're comfortable friends with the Spaniard, Laureano Torres. Is that true?'' * Rogers: ''It is, I am proud to say. Torres was a governor too and, like me, had a firm commitment to seeing justice done. '' * Lady 3: ''And how is Missus Rogers these days?'' * Rogers: ''I haven't the faintest idea, and I don't intend to inquire any further. We separated almost five years ago, and both our lives have been the better for it.'' * Lady 3: ''Forgive my curiosity, governor.'' * Rogers: ''Perhaps I'll be more candid later, when the remainder of my reason has left me. I'm confident I can sway the King back to my position. When he sees the efforts I have made on his behalf. Give my thanks to the host, will you? This is as fitting a send-off as any man could hope for. Is this the only wine available? Nothing from France? Wonderful weather we're having here. I almost prefer it to New Providence. Common men of genius and wit so rarely see their efforts rewarded. I hope to change this one day. '' Edward wounded Rogers. * Edward: ''You was a privateer once. How is it you lack so much respect for sailors only trying to make their way in this world?'' * Rogers: ''You couldn't possibly understand my motives, cretin! You, who've spend a whole lifetime dismantling everything that makes our civilization shine.'' * Edward: ''But I do understand. I've seen the Observatory, and I know its power. You'd use that device to spy and blackmail and sabotage. '' * Rogers: ''Yes, and yet all for a greater purpose. To ensure justice. To snuff our lies and to seek truth.'' * E'dward: 'There's no man on Earth who needs that power. * Rogers: ''Yet you suffer the outlaw Roberts to use it!'' * Edward: ''No. I'm taking it back. And if you tell me where he is, I'll stop the man.'' * Rogers: ''Here at the edge of a blade, I find a friend in you at last! Príncipe, you mad bastard. Our best sources say Príncipe...'' * Man 5: ''That man there! The Italian! He did it!'' * Lady 4: ''What's happened? Is Captain Rogers hurt? Is it a revolt? What's happened?'' Edward escaped the area. * Edward: ''It's done.'' * Anne: ''Where now?'' * Edward: ''Grab your kit and pack well. We're sailing for Africa. '' Outcome Edward attempted to assassinate Woodes Rogers, and learned the possible location of Bartholomew Roberts. Trivia * Upon obtaining Ruggiero's coat, Edward would be wearing his plain robes underneath, regardless of the equipped outfit. * In the novelization, Edward admits to knowing only a single word of Italian: grazie. ''In the game, Edward is shown to be able to speak several more words of Italian. Gallery Reference * ''Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag